El regalo perfecto
by Nina Parker
Summary: [AU] Ella era una apasionada escritora que disfrutaba de la vida al máximo, aunque había algo, un pequeño detalle. No le gustaba la navidad, porque estaba cansada de la soledad. No tenía familia ni esposo para pasar esas mágicas fechas. Pero, pronto, ella descubriría que no era necesario el amor verdadero para no estar sola. •Reto Navideño Bajo el Muérdago del foro Hazme el amor•


¡Hola, hola!

Bueno he vuelto con un fic que participa en el "reto navideño: bajo el muérdago" en el foro "Hazme el amor"

Bueno, como verán, este fic es rating M. Así que tendrá contenido explicito, les pido que, si son sensibles no lean esta historia. Si lo hacen es bajo su propio riesgo y sobre la advertencia. Entonces, por favor, absténganse a dejar reviews agresivos. Yo se los he avisado

Les recuerdo que Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de los personajes de Inuyasha.

Antes de comenzar les diré lo que este fic debe contener:

—Una escena bajo un muérdago.  
>—Luces navideñas.<br>—Repetidas escenas eróticas.  
>—Una relación, amorosa o no amorosa, que se desarrolle en estas épocas. Que quede claro que esta relación puede ser puramente sexual, queda a elección del escritor.<p>

Ahora sí, comencemos.

* * *

><p>Se despertó dando un fuerte gruñido. Hizo las cobijas a un lado y se sentó en su cama deshecha. Apoyó sus pies en el suelo, evitando chillar debido a la frialdad del suelo, y se puso de pie.<p>

Se talló el rostro y caminó con pereza hacia al baño. Se miró en el espejo, hizo un cuenco con sus manos para juntar agua y luego lavó su cara con mucho cuidado.

Arregló los tirantes de su corto camisón blanco y alisó las arrugas de la falda del mismo. Desató su largo cabello azabache y lo peinó con sumo cuidado.

Salió del baño y caminó hacia la sala, arrastrando los pies con desgana. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá de cuero negro de dos cuerpos. Se acurrucó y suspiró con mucho cansancio.

Había dormido muy pésimo esa noche. Había estado luchando contra el sueño para poder terminar de escribir su maldito nuevo libro. Por suerte ya había podido enviarlo a su editora, y mejor amiga; Sango Taijiya.

Dio un respingo al oír su teléfono sonar de manera estruendosa. Tomó bruscamente el dispositivo y atendió con voz adormilada. — ¿Sí?

—_Kagome, soy yo, Sango, quería felicitarte por el gran libro que me mandaste ayer _—dijo la castaña.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó somnolienta—. ¿Ya lo has leído?

—_Gran parte, me ha encantado lo que leído y será publicado lo más rápido posible _—comentó ella emocionada—. _Tienes que decirme, cómo te inspiras, Kagome_ —dijo.

—Experiencia, me gusta experimentar lo que escribo —dijo Higurashi sonriendo cansadamente.

— _¿Eso significa que te has acostado con mujeres para poder escribir el capítulo quince? _—indagó Taijiya con curiosidad.

Kagome Higurashi era una exitosa escritora de treinta años. Entre sus mejores libros se encontraban algunos eróticos. Ella era una mujer que le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas y que escribía a base de muchas situaciones vividas. No sentía pudor de exponerse tal y como era. Ella era alguien digno de admiración.

—Déjate de bromas Sango, por supuesto no lo he hecho —dijo Kagome sentándose para luego ponerse de pie—. Sabes que no, aunque es una buena idea para el próximo libro —agregó—. Aunque eso tendrá que esperar, estoy un poco cansada. He sacado tres libros seguidos y, aunque no parezca, es muy agotador —dijo masajeándose los laterales cuello con la mano libre.

—_Entonces, debes aceptar mi propuesta_ —exclamó Sango desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿La de irme de vacaciones contigo, tu novio y un amigo de ustedes? —preguntó la azabache alzando una ceja.

—_Así es, debes estar con la cabeza quemada y un descanso no te hará nada mal_ —dijo Taijiya. Ella conocía muy bien a Kagome y sabía que su amiga se moría de ganas por ir con ellos.

— ¿A dónde dijiste que iríamos? —preguntó la de ojos azules con lentitud.

—_Me encantaría decirte que al Caribe pero no. Iremos a la casa de vacaciones de Miroku_ —comentó la castaña.

Kagome se mordió el labio y dejó que su mirada indecisa se paseara por sus alrededores. ¡Mierda! Si que necesitaba unas vacaciones.

—Vale, voy con ustedes —dijo resignada.

— _¡Sí! _—Exclamó Sango con alegría—. _¡Ya era hora mujer, tienes que salir un poco! _—rió la castaña.

— ¿Y cuando dices que nos vamos? —preguntó la escritora apoyándose en la mesa del comedor.

—_Nos_ _vamos mañana, quince de diciembre, hasta el primero de enero _—dijo Taijiya.

— ¡Mañana! —exclamó Kagome, incrédula.

—_Así es y no te puedes negar ahora _—celebró Sango—. _Bueno, cariño, debo colgarte, Miroku está por venir y si no le cocino algo en los próximos diez minutos me matará_ —dijo ella.

—Trata de no quemar la comida como la última vez —se burló Higurashi.

— _¡Oh, vamos! _—Exclamó la editora—. _¡Solo pasó una vez y fue hace dos semanas! ¡Olvídalo de una vez mujer! _

—Está bien, está bien, no ladres —rió la azabache—. Adiós, Sango —dijo para luego colgar.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y, luego de unos minutos, pareció recordar algo. ¿Ella había dicho la casa de verano de Miroku? ¡Pero si estaban en invierno! Bueno… luego arreglaría eso con sus "brillantes" amigos.

Corrió hacia su cuarto y, sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó el camisón. Se vistió a una gran velocidad con un par de jeans, un par de botas negras de caña alta y sin taco, una remera mangas largas azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Salió de la pieza y caminó con lentitud hacia el balcón. Allí se permitía relajarse e inspirarse en soledad. Sin nadie que pudiese distraerla.

Recargó su peso es la baranda de acero y se dedicó a observar como la gente abarrotaba las amplias calles de la gran ciudad de Tokio. Al parecer estaban haciendo las compras navideñas, cosa que ella nunca hacía.

No creía en toda esa cosa de la navidad, pero sus amigos sí. Y, como era con los únicos que compartía momentos importantes, siempre festejaba con ellos la navidad y el año nuevo. Al menos pasaba un buen rato con ellos.

Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó la suave brisa invernal que mecía sus largos cabellos azabaches. Amaba el invierno un poco más que el verano. Adoraba la nieve y el frío pero también le gustaba mucho el calor y la playa.

Bueno, debía irse a comprar los regalos para la bendita navidad. Siempre solía regalarse algo a sus amigos. Intercambiaban regalos, brindaban con sidra y comían pan dulce. Al menos, disfrutaba un poco de esas fechas.

Entró nuevamente en la sala, cerró la puerta, tomó su bolso y sus laves y finalmente salió de su departamento. Caminó por los pasillos de su piso y entró en el amplio ascensor. Bajó con rapidez los diez pisos que tenía que bajar y salió del elevador.

—Buenos días, Hōjō —le saludó Kagome al potero del condominio.

—Buenos días, Kagome —dijo él con la misma cordialidad.

Higurashi salió del edificio, para luego perderse entre la gente. La mayoría de las personas del gentío iba al centro comercial más cercano para hacer las compras navideñas.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y se permitió entrar en el centro comercial, una vez que se vio fuera de la muchedumbre. Suspiró aliviada al ver que ya podía moverse libremente, sin correr el riesgo de golpear o pisar a nadie.

Caminó en silencio, observando con mucha atención las vidrieras. Ladeó la cabeza al ver un suéter rojo granate, con un gran reno de nariz colorada que tenía sobre la cabeza un sombrero de santa. A Sango le encantaría, estaba segura.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que tropezó. ¡Malditas botas! Por suerte alguien la atrapó justo antes de que se desparramara en el suelo.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con una profunda mirada dorada. Enderezó la espalda y alzo la barbilla para poder ver a su salvador con más atención.

—Ten cuidado dónde vas —dijo él con el ceño fruncido—. Niña tonta… —susurró.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó ella arrugando la nariz—. Lo siento, señor sensible, la próxima vez debería dejarme caer al suelo entonces —dijo ella enfadada.

—Has sido tú la que ha tropezado, no yo —dijo el de cabellos plateados cruzándose de brazos—. Así que, lo mínimo que podrías hacer, es agradecer —agregó desviando la mirada.

Kagome apretó los puños con impotencia y observó con ira al individuo que se encontraba de pie delante de ella. ¡Era un maldito arrogante y altanero!

—Lo siento —masculló ella.

— ¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó acercándose a ella—. No he podido oírte —dijo con burla.

—Lo lamento… —dijo ella con los dientes apretados. ¡Era un maldito cabrón!

— ¡No te oigo!

— ¡Vale, ya, lo siento! —Exclamó con fastidio—. Trataré de no tropezar cuando haya tipos como tú cerca —expresó.

Él alzó una ceja para luego dar una sonora carcajada. —Bueno, fue un gusto discutir contigo, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —dijo él pasando de largo a su lado.

Kagome reservó las ganas de preguntarle quién demonios era, solo se quedó en silencio y se volteó a ver por donde él se había marchado. Suspiró y se volvió a ver la vidriera, encontrándose con el puesto en el que estaba anteriormente el suéter, vacío.

—Mierda… —murmuró.

¿Quién diantres se había llevado el maldito suéter en aquellos quince minutos? ¡Demonios! Ese estúpido la había distraído y se había olvidado por completo del puto regalo para Sango.

Continuó con su marcha, paseando su mirada azulina por las amplias vidrieras decoradas exageradamente con guirnaldas, globos de navidad, de esas molestas lucecitas de colores chillones y sin olvidarse de aquellas horribles canciones que estaban tan viejas y gastadas que a duras penas se podía oír y entender la melodía

Se detuvo frente a una gran tienda navideña, seguramente la más grande de allí. Era de esas que vendían ropa, comida, juguetes, cosméticos y maquillajes. Era uno de esos famosos mercados todo en uno.

Meditó unos segundos, indecisa. ¿Debía entrar a revisar qué habría en la tienda, la cual estaba repleta de ancianos quejosos y enojados con la vida, o no?

—Bueno… de última… gastaré tiempo para nada —comentó resignada, antes de entrar en el lugar.

Tomó con fuerza su bolso mientras que caminaba por los pasillos abarrotados de gente. No vaya a ser que encima alguien le robara la cartera. ¡Lo único que le faltaba!

Sonrió aliviada al ver otro regalo perfecto. Una bufanda roja con copos de nieve en los extremos y flecos sobresaliendo de los mismos. Era perfecto; el segundo reglo perfecto en todo el día. Seguramente a Sango le encantaría, ¡sino ella misma la ahorcaría con la maldita bufanda por tenerla como loca buscando regalos de esa maldita festividad!

Caminó hacia donde se exponía la bufanda. Alcanzó a tomar uno de sus flecos, compuestos por una gran cantidad de hilos de lana, cuando una mujer, una anciana para ser más precisos, tomó el extremo libre.

—Oh, no —dijo Kagome tironeando la bufanda—. ¡Es mí bufanda, abuela!

Los arrugados dedos de la mujer se aferraron con fuerza a la bufanda roja. Continuaron tirando de la prenda, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de todos los compradores que se encontraban a su alrededor.

La anciana, al ver que no ganaría la "batalla" por la bufanda, se dio por vencida y la soltó. Al realizar dicha acción, Kagome cayó sobre una góndola, golpeándose fuerte contra es piso.

Se puso de pie y alzó los brazos victoriosa, ignorando las guirnaldas y las lucecitas que colgaban de sus brazos y su cuello. —Oh, sí, punto para Higurashi —exclamó sonriendo, viendo como la mujer se alejaba con el ceño fruncido.

Bien, ahora debía buscar un regalo para Miroku y listo. Pero primero debía sacarse los adornos que tenía encima, parecía un maldito árbol de navidad.

Una vez de que se quitó todos los objetos navideños que tenía encima y que pudo comprobar que se veía como una persona normal, se alejó caminando como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Continuó revisando entre las góndolas y los estantes en los que se exhibían alguna que otra prenda navideña, en busca de un buen regalo para su querido y pervertido amigo.

Justo cuando creía que nunca encontraría nada, pudo divisar un conjunto de ropa interior femenino. Rió con suavidad al imaginarse a Sango utilizando aquella ropa interior ten atrevida.

La tomó en manos y sonrió con malicia. Era un corsé rojo lleno de encajes con un escote en forma de corazón hasta el ombligo y que apenas cubría los senos. Éste venía con unas pequeñas bragas del mismo color, semi transparentes y con un par de medias de nailon, también rojas, de red.

Sí, seguramente a su amigo le encantaría eso. Con todos los regalos en mano caminó hacia la caja de aquella híper-tienda y pagó ambos regalos. Ya quería ver la cara que pondría Sango al ver el regalo que le daría a Miroku.

¿Él había dicho que quería hijos no? Bueno, ahora, seguramente, tendría unos varios.

Rió una vez más mientras caminaba por el centro comercial con una sonrisa victoriosa, meciendo la bolsa oscura al compás de sus apresurados pasos.

Seguramente esa navidad sería más divertida que las anteriores…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

* * *

><p>2.014 palabras sin contar las notas de autor. ¡Por fin!<p>

Bueno mis queridos lectores, he aquí mi participación del reto navideño del foro "Hazme el amor"

Amo ese foro, hahaha, sobre todo sus retos.

Lo actualizaré rápido pues, tengo hasta el catorce de enero para terminarlo y tiene que tener más de ocho capítulos pero menos de veinte. Espero hacer unos diez o algo por el estilo.  
>Aunque todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Veremos hasta dónde me permitirá mi maldita musa.<p>

En fin, me despido.

PD: ¡No se olviden de votar por mí en el reto de noviembre del mismo foro!

Besos & abrazos.

_**Nina.**_


End file.
